smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroism 101 (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
"Are you sure about this?!" Jackie called from a 13-foot tree, trying to reach a baby bear, who had gotten stuck, while clinging to the same branch. "The next rule of the Forest Scouts code," Gerard introduced, "...is to do the task, even if it's hard." "Or stinky!" Peewit covered his nose in emphasis. "Or just downright life-threatening," Johan added. "It shows people you're willing to do whatever it takes to be a hero," Gerard concluded. Jackie looked from them to the bear. He tried climbing further across the branch, but the branch began to crack, leaving the bear too far out of reach. "I don't think I can do this guys!" Jackie called, "The bear is too far!" "Yes, you can!" Peewit encouraged "Jackie, find another way to get the bear down!" Julia advised. Jackie looked around to see if there were any fruits or vegetables left on there. He then spotted a juicy peach on a branch and took it. He lured the bear to come his direction until he had him in his arms. He safely climbed down just before the branch cracked anymore. The Scouts cheered for his success. "Way to go, Jackie!" Johan congratulated. "Ey, no biggie," Jackie set the bear down so it could run back to his mother, "Actually, I almost felt like giving up back there. I felt so frustrated and scared." "Well, that's leads us to the final rule, then," Johan mentioned, "Never give up!" "Huh?" Jackie cocked his head. "No matter how frustrated, upset, or scream into the sky you get," Peewit explained, "No Forest Scout should ever give up." Jackie thought about this for a moment, "Ok. I think I understand." "Good," Johan smiled, "Now, tomorrow we're gonna see if you can complete your first mission!" That night, Jackie was invited to stay and Julia's while Peewit, Johan, and Gerard went back to their own kingdoms respectively. Still, he was slightly confused by their motives to train him. Why would they be so nice to him after all he did to them? This question stumped him. "Hey, Julia," Jackie caught her attention while she was fluffing her pillow, "What do you want from me?" "What do you mean?" Julia asked. "I mean, you're being nice to me and all, after all I've done to you," Jackie explained, "Surely, you guys want something from me. Otherwise, you wouldn't treat me like this. "Jackie," Julia put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We don't want anything. Since you've changed to the side of good, we want nothing of you than good training to become a protector of the forest." "But, what if I revert back to my old habits?" Jackie thought, "What if I'm not suitable enough to be a Forest Scout?!" Julia smiled, "You will be, trust me." She settled down in her own bed while Jackie slept in a bed across from her. She smiled and chuckled quietly, "Good night, Jackie." And with those words, she blew the candle out and fell asleep. Previous Next Category:Heroism 101 chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story